


Innocent

by NiallsMafia



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Athlete Niall, Bad Boy Louis, Bad Boy Zayn, Eventual Smut, Innocent Niall, M/M, Niall is rich, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsMafia/pseuds/NiallsMafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik; the stereotypical bad boy. Known for sleeping around, smoking, and of course, partying. He tends to get what he wants, seeing as most people are either too scared to disobey him or are fawning all over him. He doesn't exactly hate the attention, embraces it actually. It's nice to be loved. But none of them are what he wants. </p><p>Niall Horan; the ever popular athlete. People are just drawn to him. Not just for his bright blue eyes, and brilliant smile, but for his charming personality and infectious laugh. No one knows about his parents and how they disowned him when they found out he was gay. Even through the pain, he still manages to smile. And if a few sexual innuendos slip past him, well it's not really his fault. He's only innocent.</p><p>When these two are assigned as college dorm mates, things happen. And by things I mean trouble arises, secrets are spilled and a few odd feelings are discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> okay i orignally posted this on wattpad
> 
> also i'm on [tumblr](http://ilreland.tumblr.com)

Niall was laying on his bed, aimlessly playing video games when his parents called him downstairs. He reluctantly made his way down the endless hallway, to the staircase and then down to the kitchen, where his parents were waiting for him. 

Not that Niall didn't get along with his parents - he did - but they didn't exactly see eye-to-eye. Ever since he came out and told them that he did, in fact, like boys, they practically disowned him.

They stopped taking him to important events with important people, stopped having family dinners every night - one night a week, now - but they did shower him with gifts and money. He figured it was to make up for the lack of a personal connection with them, just something to keep him entertained while they did what they needed to do, something to fill the void inside. 

Of course he felt lonely at times, especially in this big house of his, but he had a lot of friends to make up for it. His two closest friends, Liam and Harry, were almost always over, if not he was at theirs.

They preferred his house, because it was bigger and had more stuff to do. Like swimming in the huge pool in his backyard, or watching a film in the theater, or most of all playing the newest video games - some not even available at stores. He hoped they didn't notice the non-existant relationship between him and his parents, but sometimes Liam would send him a  _look_ when his parents said they'd be gone for the night, and he figured he didn't have to tell them for them to know.

But he liked to go to theirs, liked the way it felt warm and cozy, instead of cold and hostile. He liked how their mothers cooked big meals and they all sat around the table together, talking about their day and everything else.

He always felt welcome there, particularly when their moms would kiss him on the forehead goodnight. Harry and Liam always shooed their moms away when they did that, but Niall welcomed it with open arms. It's not like his mom ever did that - not that he could remember at least.

So when his parents called him down to the kitchen, he didn't know what to expect. Usually for dinner, they would send one of the maids up to get him, or call to him on the house speaker - yes, house speaker. There's one in every room. And when he saw the impassive expression on both of their faces, he started to fidget.

There was a pamphlet in his mother's hand and he hoped and prayed that it wasn't another 'Anti-Gay Camp' meant to turn him straight. It did not work, in fact it probably made him like guys even more.

"Niall sweetie, since you've just graduated high school, and we want nothing but the best for you, we've decided to send you to the best University we could. You'll be attending a fine school in London. You'll be leaving at the end of the summer, so you have about one more month here. I know you'll love it there." And with that, they were off to some fancy dinner with - of course - important people.

It's not like he wasn't expecting it really, he knew they'd ship him off eventually. It'd be easier for them to pretend he didn't exist if he were miles away. 

When he broke the news to his friends, he was expecting them to be upset that he was leaving. But when Liam told him that's where he was planning on going too and Harry had said that was one of the few places he applied and got accepted to, he felt a huge weight off of his shoulders. 

So, now he won't have to face this alone. 

~*~

Zayn was smoking a cigarette when he got the news. He had applied to several universities, all hundreds of miles away. He didn't want to stay home, he'd rather live in a dorm and not have to deal with his nagging parents. Constantly telling him to get ahold of himself, or straighten up and stop smoking. He just wanted to live his life. Be himself.

He and his best friend, Louis, were quite the catch at their high school. Girls and boys were always all over them. Zayn with his mysterious personality and dark skin and dark hair, he was captivating. Louis with his bright personality and blue eyes and light brown fringe, he was charming. 

Most people were scared of them, the other few were actually close enough to them to know that they would never hurt anyone - intentionally. 

Zayn had a reputation of breaking hearts. It's not like it was some guilty pleasure - he didn't like it at all really, seeing girls cry - but he just wanted something interesting. Something to keep him on his toes. After having so many girls and guys fawn all over him, he'd grown pretty bored of airhead blondes and fake barbies. 

And that was all his hometown really had to offer. There wasn't anything there that kept him entertained, other than Louis. But they were just friends, nothing more. It only took one awkward makeout session to determine that, and they swore it would never happen again.

Louis was actually his only real friend, the only person he could trust. And he would never let him get away. 

So, when Louis applied for Universities all over London, he did too. They both got about the same grades, Louis being better at Science and Zayn being better at English, they figured if one got in, so would the other and if both weren't accepted, it was a shit school to begin with.

The call from Louis claiming he had gotten in, to one of the better schools, Zayn felt his stomach twist into a nervous bundle. He hadn't checked the mail yet today, but now that Louis had gotten a letter, he knew that if there wasn't one in there they would have to keep searching and summer was coming to a close.

Zayn took a long drag from the cigarette, before opening the mailbox and pulling out three letters. One was some bill meant for his parents, another was a birthday card for his sister, and the third was for him. 

He took his time opening it, not really sure what to expect and when he read the first sentence, he was overcome with happiness.  _"Congratulations, you've been accepted."_

There was a sense of security that came with this acceptance letter. A sense that assured him he won't have to face this alone.


End file.
